<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Legend of the Dragon Balls: Rise of the Saiyans by ELuckArcher6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808282">The Legend of the Dragon Balls: Rise of the Saiyans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELuckArcher6/pseuds/ELuckArcher6'>ELuckArcher6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Legend of the Dragon Balls [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Bulma, BAMF Kefla, BAMF goku, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eventual time-travel, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Friendship, Goku didn't hit his head, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Romance, Smarter Goku, Tails are here to stay, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELuckArcher6/pseuds/ELuckArcher6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The addition of another person. Chance meetings. Characters growing and the flapping of a butterfly's wings. Goku was born a good person with no brain damage to hamper his smarts. Kefla was also a good person and Bulma wasn’t just a bratty rich girl. The age of a new kind of Saiyans approaches; Saiyans who are protectors not destroyers. AU. Poly. Kefla/Goku/Bulma/A surprise character.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Son Goku, Goku/Bulma/Kefla/Undisclosed, Krillin &amp; Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku &amp; Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Kefla (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Undisclosed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Legend of the Dragon Balls [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Legend of the Dragon Balls: Rise of the Saiyans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primordial_Vortex/gifts">Primordial_Vortex</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic takes inspiration from “Legend of the Monkey God” By: Primordial Vortex and “Carrots and Cauliflowers” By: Overmind5000 for more info on this fic, wait until the AN after the chapter.<br/>If you’re interested to know more about this fic and this chapter and what to expect, read the endnotes.<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any part of the Dragon Ball franchise. If I did I'd be really awesome.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic takes inspiration from “Legend of the Monkey God” By: Primordial Vortex and “Carrots and Cauliflowers” By: Overmind5000 for more info on this fic, wait until the AN after the chapter.<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any part of the Dragon Ball franchise. If I did I'd be really awesome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Legend of the Dragon Balls: Rise of the Saiyans</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>This fic takes inspiration from "Legend of the Monkey God" By: Primordial Vortex and "Carrots and Cauliflowers" By: Overmind5000 for more info on this fic, wait until the AN after the chapter.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any part of the Dragon Ball franchise. If I did I'd be really awesome.</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Prologue</p>
<p>"So, how did your mission go, Paragus? I heard that you guys managed to win against the Nox Galactic Pirates."</p>
<p>Paragus paused his eating as he looked at his king, "Well. It went alright, I guess. We'd have won sooner if it wasn't for that oaf Dodoria fucking up everything and ignoring my advices and strategies."</p>
<p>King Vegeta made a disgusted noise at Dodoria's mention; no one's liked Dodoria, not even his own wife or mother.</p>
<p>Paragus continued, "However, the asshole still took credit for the victory and was rewarded by Frieza."</p>
<p>King Vegeta snorted at that, "Since when do we get any credit? We always do most of the work while Frieza's useless puppets get all the rewards and glory!" his voice has risen considerably by the end.</p>
<p>Paragus mentally smiled. It seemed that King Vegeta was getting more and more displeased by the treatment of Frieza and his army, which he hoped would make him consider his plan.</p>
<p>King Vegeta and Paragus were childhood friends. Paragus, being from a high-class warrior family, had met the king when he was young and the two of them had formed a close bond not common amongst Saiyans.</p>
<p>"How's the little prince?" asked Paragus.</p>
<p>"He's doing great. The little bastard had already surpassed me with a power level of 12000!" King Vegeta's proud smile was unmistakable, "He's with two other Saiyans on a mission to some planet right now."</p>
<p>"I'm glad that he's doing alright, although giving that he had surpassed you, maybe you should just retire and give the throne to him," Paragus smirked as he taunted his friend.</p>
<p>"You know that's treason, don't you?" King Vegeta's expression was cold, and Paragus almost flinched from his friend's aura before King Vegeta smirked, "perhaps in few years, he's still young and rash; power level isn't the only thing that a king should have."</p>
<p>Paragus nodded his head, "True, true," he of all Saiyans understood that since he preferred to rely on his brain, strategies and knowing when to pick a fight that just charge in like others from his race.</p>
<p>"What about Tarble?"</p>
<p>King Vegeta grimaced. It wasn't a common knowledge that the king had a second child for at birth he was born with a power level of 1350 which was very low for someone from the royal family; That had made King Vegeta keep his existence a secret at least until he had achieved a more respectable power level with only a select few knowing about him.</p>
<p>"He's fine. I... I had sent him to a far away planet, indefinitely"</p>
<p>Paragus rose an eyebrow at that, "Really, why?"</p>
<p>The king sighed, "You know how weak he is. He's an embarrassment to the royal family that I can't allow; it was getting harder and harder to keep him a secret and his attitude certainly doesn't help," he said bitterly, "What kind of Saiyan doesn't like to fight at all!"</p>
<p>Paragus nodded, understanding his friends reasoning knowing that Tarble should see himself as lucky that his grandfather was dead or else he would have been killed instead of being sent away, "I understand that. Did you send him alone?"</p>
<p>"No," King Vegeta shook his head, "I've sent him with Pumpkin and Brocco as his bodyguards and maybe they'd teach him something or two about being a Saiyan."</p>
<p>Paragus nodded; Pumpkin and Brocco while not the most powerful of Saiyans, had a high level of experience and were quite bloodthirsty.</p>
<p>A few moments of silence then passed.</p>
<p>"Speaking of children. How's yours? I heard that son of yours had unbelievable power level at birth!" King Vegeta gave him a slap on his shoulder that almost sent Paragus to the ground.</p>
<p>"Aye!" Paragus didn't mind as he the topic shifted to his own prodigious son, "Broly was born with a power level of 10000! Highest ever recorded in our history; I have feeling that he is the <em>one! </em>The leg-"</p>
<p>Paragus was stopped from his prideful rant when King Vegeta put his hand over his mouth.</p>
<p>"Don't mention <em>that</em>," the king hissed, "Frieza's men had been asking about that legend for awhile now; I don't know why that lizard had taken interest in it, but I have a bad feeling about it."</p>
<p>Paragus frowned, filing the information that Frieza was interested in the legend of the Legendary Super Saiyan for later as he nodded.</p>
<p>"However, your daughter isn't as impressive as your son, is she?" the king asked.</p>
<p>Paragus grimaced, he had hoped that his friend wouldn't bring <em>her </em>up, but it seemed that it was inevitable.</p>
<p>"Honestly, I don't know whatever I've did to deserve such daughter," Paragus shook his head in disgust, "A power level of 10! I was ready to kill her right then and there when she was born; she's a disgrace for our family. I'd have not minded if she was merely average, after all, I couldn't hope for all my children to be as gifted as Broly, but <em>10!</em>"</p>
<p>"Why didn't you end her then?"</p>
<p>"It's because of Witloo. You know my wife, she's more compassionate than the average Saiyan, and I didn't want us to sour our relationship for the sake of that thing; I'm glad that I've listened, or else I'd not have my son, Broly."</p>
<p>King Vegeta nodded his head, "Yes, Witloo is quite <em>loving </em>for her own good. My wife used to fight with her all the time over taking care of Vegeta, hah!"</p>
<p>Paragus nodded in understanding, "It was made worse by her friendship of that low-class failure."</p>
<p>"Low-class failure?" asked the king, not having heard of this before.</p>
<p>"A female low-class Saiyan by the name of Gine. She's a failure who couldn't even fight to save her life, working as a cook of all things," answered Paragus, disgust clear in his voice, "Although I do admit that she makes delicious food, but a Saiyan who hates fighting, is not able to fight and prefer being a <em>cook!</em>"</p>
<p>The king grimaced, his face showing his distaste of such notion. The entire Saiyan race loved food and ate a lot, it didn't mean that they wanted to be mere cooks, "How did such friendship come to be?"</p>
<p>"I had her work in our house as our cook as a favour for her husband, Bardock."</p>
<p>Paragus watched as look of recognition downed on his friend, recognising Bardock and probably Gine now.</p>
<p>"Well, both of them are odd fellows. Have you seen how they act around each other?" the king shook his head as he shivered a little, "I understand caring about your mate, but <em>that</em>?"</p>
<p>Bardock, despite being a low-class Saiyan, had earned a lot of recognition and respect from everyone including Paragus and King Vegeta. He had risen quickly in their ranks, and demonstrated a calm and tactical mind that most Saiyans didn't posses; he also had saved many of his fellow Saiyans including Paragus himself in the battlefields, and while many thought of it as odd, it did make him popular as many Saiyans were grateful that they were still alive thanks to him.</p>
<p>He was also known for his <em>odd </em>personality traits. For while he was ready to kill in cold-blood and possessed the Saiyans's lust for battles, he was still compassionate and viewed the soldiers in his platoon as friends and was very close to his wife. Closer than most people were to theirs.</p>
<p>Although for Paragus, he saw it being useful to him as he could use it in his plans, for Bardock proved himself to be a valuable piece. He had read the most recent report that was sent to him before he came to his friend's palace; Bardock has already at such young age reached a power level of 10000, very close to the king's own power level of 11500.</p>
<p>He was sure that Bardock would soon surpass the king and maybe his own son if he kept at this rate of growth which was astonishing for low-class Saiyan who was born with a meagre power level of 500.</p>
<p>Bardock, King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta and his son Broly would be the ones who could truly fight and make his plans possible.</p>
<p>"Anyway, my wife wants to send <em>Kefla </em>to another planet."</p>
<p>King Vegeta raised an eyebrow at that, "But, doesn't she care about her? Why would she send her to die now?"</p>
<p>"It because she cares. She's chosen a very remote planet with very weak habitants that wouldn't generally pose a threat to her; there are some who are more powerful from what the scans had shown, but it's generally peaceful and hopefully will make <em>her </em>more powerful, at least enough to not be a complete embarrassment."</p>
<p>Another few moments of silence reigned before the king broke it.</p>
<p>"Why are you really here, Paragus?" the king gave him a pointed look, finally feed up with all the time wasting, "You aren't here to report about your mission nor are you here for a social visit," leaning closer, eye to eye, "I <em>know </em>you, Paragus. You have something on your mind other than that, speak it."</p>
<p>"I have a plan to deal with Frieza. I-"</p>
<p>"Forget it," The king cut him off, "Whatever plan you have in your mind, you better forget it, Paragus."</p>
<p>Paragus narrowed his eyes, feeling his anger flaring, "You want to stay under Frieza's and King Cold's rule forever? Have you no pride as a Saiyan!?"</p>
<p>King Vegeta flared his aura, slamming his fist on the table, cracking it.</p>
<p>"Don't talk to me about pride, Paragus! Of course I don't want us to stay under these lizards rule, but we have no way to defeat them!"</p>
<p>"But we do! With my son Broly who was born with the highest power level ever recorded!Surely he is <em>the one</em>, and we have you, your son and Bardock and my brain! Surely, together we could win!"</p>
<p>The king was silent for a moment before he began laughing, causing Paragus to get more and more irritated and angry.</p>
<p>"Why are you laughing?" yelled Paragus.</p>
<p>"Have you lost your mind, Paragus? Even if I, my son and Bardock do continue to grow stronger, we'd need years to even be able to defeat the likes of Dodoria and Zarbon, and how many decades to even reach the Ginyu Force's level, or did you forget about them? There is also Frieza himself, his older brother Cooler and their father King Cold!"</p>
<p>Paragus tried to reason with his winning card, "My son is-"</p>
<p>But the king cut him off again, "While your son is very impressive. He's merely a child in his incubator or have you forgotten that? Maybe you expect him to barf on Frieza to death?"</p>
<p>Paragus gritted his teeth upon the king's mocking words.</p>
<p>King Vegeta continued, "A power level of 10000 is beyond impressive and he'll surely be our strongest warrior ever! However, we can't be sure that he is the <em>one</em>, and we can't even be sure that he'll even reach the Ginyu Force's level, let alone Frieza! My grandfather was the strongest Saiyan to ever live and he was born with a power level of 6000 and died with a power level of 24000! That's a four time increase in power, if we apply it your son then we'd expect him to reach a power level of 40000 after few decades!" the king exclaimed as he held the collar of Paragus's suit.</p>
<p>He continued, "I'll be generous and say he'd reach the 50000 mark; that's still not enough!"</p>
<p>Paragus glared at the king, "So we give up?"</p>
<p>"No! We wait until we're sure of a win. I'm not going to risk our entire race just for your stupid delusions!"</p>
<p>Paragus glare worsened as he forcibly made the king let him go.</p>
<p>"Fine! Live a slave forever bound to that lizard for you don't have any pride as a Saiyan!" he shouted as his king before he stormed out of the room, then the palace.</p>
<p>Just outside the palace, he almost hit another person that was going in. Looking at the person, Paragus instantly recognised him but was shocked at the state of that person.</p>
<p>In front of him stood Bardock in his battle armour, injured, bruised and looked like someone gave him a hell of a beating; Bardock looked like he was barely standing.</p>
<p>Paragus didn't understand how did that happen giving that the last he heard of, Bardock was still being healed from his last mission and there was no other mission that he was aware off.</p>
<p>"Bardock? What happened to you?"</p>
<p>It seemed Bardock hadn't noticed him before he spoke, as he suddenly looked at Paragus as if seeing him for the first time. There was a hint of something in Bardock's eyes that he couldn't understand and the look of defeat on the face of one of his best warriors wasn't something he was used to.</p>
<p>"P-Paragus, sir!" finally coming around, Bardock launched himself, clinging to Paragus, "We... You need to do something! We're going to get killed, all of us!"</p>
<p>"Calm down Bardock! What happened to you? Why do you look as if you've been fighting when you're supposed to be healing? There was no mission for you or your platoon and who wants to kill us? Who us? Me and you?"</p>
<p>"I... I was healing, yes, but I learnt that my squad was sent on another mission, without waiting for me. I had a bad feeling. I saw visions! I got out and left after them, but they were already dead! Dodoria killed them all!"</p>
<p>Shock crossed Paragus' face at the information, "Dodoria killed them?"</p>
<p>"Yes! I fought him, but I was too weak and couldn't do anything! I-I barely survived but I came back to warn us all!"</p>
<p>Paragus began thinking furiously <em>'Was this on Frieza's order or an independent act? Is there a grudge that I don't know about? If it was something that Dodoria did himself then we might be able to use it against him, maybe make Frieza kill him or fire him!'</em></p>
<p>As soon as the thought came to him, he shook his head. Frieza wouldn't do anything against Dodoria for the sake of a few low-class Saiyans; Dodoria was more valuable strength wise than a dozen of them.</p>
<p>"Warn us? Of what? Who wants to kill us?" asked Paragus.</p>
<p>"Frieza! He wants to kill all the Saiyans! He's afraid of us!" shouted Bardock hysterically.</p>
<p>He scoffed, "Afraid of us?"</p>
<p>"I saw visions! He destroyed us all and no one survived... I came here and there has been an order for all Saiyans to return to the planet," Bardock looked him in th eye, glaring, "Don't you find it suspicious? All of us, in the same place; a perfect time to end our race! I've been asking around and Frieza's men had been asking about the legend of the Legendary Saiyan!"</p>
<p>Paragus had to admit that the circumstances are certainly irregular with the incident with Bardock's squad; he also remembered that King Vegeta said the same thing about Frieza's men snooping around for the legend.</p>
<p>"You've said something about visions. What are you talking about? Last time I checked, you weren't a seer."</p>
<p>Seers weren't common amongst Saiyans; Paragus had seen some in other planets he visited, but the only one who had visions of the future was his own wife, Witloo.</p>
<p>"The last mission. We went to a planet with weird people who had brain powers; one of them did something to me, said that it was some kind of revenge and since then I've been seeing images, visions! At first I thought them my imagination for how could it be? But when my squad died, I know it to be true! I've seen it happen in a vision, just like I saw Frieza destroy us and it's going to happen soon!"</p>
<p>Paragus thought about it. His wife hadn't told him anything of the sort, but the events do paint Bardock's mad talk as the truth; his wife might not have seen the vision yet if at all, for she didn't see everything.</p>
<p>In truth, none of this did matter. If Bardock was telling the truth, and he didn't know him to be mad or a fool, then it only hastened his plans. The king was right about one thing; his son Broly was too young to be able to fight right now and Paragus had already decided his course of action when he was refused by his former friend.</p>
<p>"Now you want to warn King Vegeta?"</p>
<p>Bardock nodded, "Yes! I've tried to warn everyone but no one listened and they called me a madman! I want to warn the king for he might be able to convince them of the truth."</p>
<p>Paragus nodded, "Yes, you do that. I'm going to try convince others myself and try to come up with a plan."</p>
<p>"Great. I'm sure you could think of something, sir," Bardock said, trusting the abilities of Paragus as he made his way to enter the palace.</p>
<p>Paragus shook his head as he made his way to his home; he needed to speak with his wife and prepare for them to leave to another planet, one far away and with enough strong enemies so that Broly could use it to train and grow stronger.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Witloo stood as she watched the pod's door close and only able to see her daughter, Kefla, through the round glass panel.</p>
<p>It was time.</p>
<p>She had done everything she could, searching for a suitable planet for her daughter; a planet she learnt of from her cook and friend, Gine. It was Kefla's best chance to escape the death of the Saiyan's race, escape their race's fate and have a chance at something new. A new start for the Saiyans that wasn't tied to conquering planets.</p>
<p>She had seen the visions a few months ago; visions of death and destruction, the death of their race at the hand of the tyrant Frieza and the possible future for her daughter.</p>
<p>She hadn't told anyone. In her opinion, most of the Saiyans that lived on the planet deserved their fate for it was the same one they had delivered for thousands of worlds before; it was merely their turn now.</p>
<p>Once upon a time, there were both good and evil Saiyans, but as time went one, only the evil Saiyans remained for even those who survived from the good Saiyans had turned their back to their ancestors way and embraced their new life after the destruction of their former planet.</p>
<p>Witloo didn't wish the Saiyan to be gone forever. Frieza's attack was an opportunity for a new slate, for Saiyans to recover away from Frieza and the ambition of the evil Saiyans; A chance for Saiyans to redeem themselves and rise again as the strongest warrior race in the universe, but this time as saviours and protectors not as the destroyers that they were now.</p>
<p>Witloo like all Saiyans had a thirst for training, endless battles and food. It was something that both the good and evil Saiyans of ancient times had shared along with the need to be the strongest; however, she had no taste for senseless destruction, genocide and acts of evil for the sake of it.</p>
<p>She believed that they could be stronger by fighting to protect and save instead. She believed that they could have all the battles that they've wanted but not for the sake of killing their opponents.</p>
<p>So Witloo was hopeful that her daughter would be one of the new breed of Saiyans; those who will bring their race to untold heights and achieve levels that no Saiyan ever achieved, but as saviours of the universe, not its destroyers.</p>
<p>And so, she decided not tell her husband, or anyone else about her plans or what she saw; however, her husband had known anyway from unexpected source.</p>
<p>Bardock, the husband or her friend and one of the few Saiyans she respected had told him. Bardock had <em>visions</em>.</p>
<p>Witloo was shocked when she had heard that for she thought she was the only seer on the planet. Bardock was one of the stranger Saiyans, being so loving and caring towards his wife; his affection to his family was very rare amongst the Saiyans and he had the weird habit of trying to save his fellow Saiyans. Many Saiyans were saved by him and owes him their lives, her husband amongst them, and it made him both popular and someone to be wary off for his strange actions could be contagious.</p>
<p>It was as if the man couldn't help himself and wanted to be the hero.</p>
<p>Even when he got the vision and was injured, his first actions was trying to save his friends, albeit he had failed, and then he tried to convince the other Saiyans to fight or flee so they could survive Frieza's attack. He also failed at that.</p>
<p>Even now, Bardock refuses to escape and staying to fight and try protect his fellow Saiyans. Witloo thought that maybe in another world, Bardock would have been one of those Saiyans she hoped for. A saviour and a protector.</p>
<p>Witloo shook her head, dispelling the thoughts. None of that mattered now as it was all in the past, or soon it'd be and the only thing that mattered was her daughter safely leaving the planet.</p>
<p>The pod was now hovering a meter above the ground. It was Witloo's last chance to see her daughter from the glass panel for after a few moments it'll take off.</p>
<p>"Goodbye Kefla, my daughter," said Witloo as a tear ran down her cheek.</p>
<p>Then, she felt her eyes become blurry, her breathing erratic and the world getting darker. She knew what was happening. It was another vision.</p>
<p>In a moments, the world was fully dark before she saw everything.</p>
<p>Her visions weren't absolute and could be prevented, but it was incredibly hard to do so that she treated them as an inevitable future.</p>
<p>She found herself in a green plane she didn't recognise.</p>
<p><em>'Probably a different planet' </em>she mused.</p>
<p>She saw several <em>people </em>facing each other.</p>
<p>The first was a young woman in here early 20s; she had the same spiky black hair resembling her daughter's and wearing the traditional Saiyan battle armour.</p>
<p>It <em>was </em>her daughter, bruised and injured but still fine and all grown up. Witloo felt herself tear up at the sight of her beautiful daughter, getting lost in memorising the features of her older looking daughter before she noticed the others.</p>
<p>Besides her daughter stood a young man her daughter's age; he was the exact copy of Bardock, only without any scar, wearing an orange type of clothes she never saw before and his features were softer despite his glare.</p>
<p>He could only be one person. Witloo herself had never seen him, but from Gin's words she deduced that this was Kakarot, Gine's and Bardock's son who was the exact copy of his father.</p>
<p>Behind them, hiding behind a rock were two children; the first child was a little girl, she had spiky black hair and wore the traditional Saiyan battle armour, while the other was a boy wearing a purple <em>something </em>and had purple hair styled in a bowl cut and black eyes. Both children had the brown tail that all Saiyans had.</p>
<p>In front of them stood two reptilian beings, both in the classical fully mature Reikan form; the first had a deep purple skin, red eyes and was as tall as Kakarot, while the other had pure white skin, red eyes and a learn built than the other one. He was also shorter.</p>
<p>They were Cooler, leader of the cooler force and Frieza, emperor of the Frieza Empire.</p>
<p>She then noticed another person; Held by Frieza's tail was the beaten and bruised form of a beautiful woman with purple hair, blue eyes and what appeared to be a tail just like a Saiyan's which shocked Witloo as she never heard of a purple haired Saiyan.</p>
<p>Saiyans generally have black hair, with some having shades of brown or the very rare red hair.</p>
<p>She had no idea who this purple haired Saiyan was and where did she come from.</p>
<p>"Put her down Frieza! Don't you dare hurt her!" yelled Kakarot.</p>
<p>"Ohohoho. I'd watch my tone if I were you, hairless monkey; Move but a single muscle and this woman is dead."</p>
<p>Kefla scowled, "Using a hostage... You sure are a coward, you bastard! Are you that much afraid of us Saiyans?"</p>
<p>Frieza narrowed his eyes as his tail tightened around the purple haired Saiyan's neck, "Me, afraid? Don't be ridiculous. Why would I, Frieza, be afraid of hairless apes such as you two?"</p>
<p>"You sure were afraid of us when you destroyed our planet before we were strong enough to kill you! All of because you're afraid of our potential!" growled Kefla.</p>
<p>Cooler scoffed, "You're talking about the 'Legendary Super Saiyan' aren't you? Vegeta talked about that myth too, before he died. Ha! As if something like that really exist."</p>
<p>"Your coward of a brother thought differently or he wouldn't have attacked our planet otherwise!" she pointed her finger at Frieza, "The truth is that you fear us!"</p>
<p>Frieza's eyes narrowed further as a vein bulged in his forehead before his expression changed. Putting a hand in front of his mouth, he laughed, "Ohohoho~ Your plans are as primitive as you are, monkey girl! You think that I don't know that you're trying to distract me so that your bald monkey of a friend would sneak behind us!?"</p>
<p>A gasp was heard from behind the two Reikans as Kakarot's and Kefla's eyes widened with horror.</p>
<p>While Frieza kept his eyes at the two saiyans, his brother Cooler looked behind them towards the source of the gasp as Witloo followed his gaze.</p>
<p>There, behind Cooler and Frieza was a bald boy with stars on his forehead wearing the traditional Saiyan armour clearly trying to sneak behind the two villains.</p>
<p>Cooler extended his hand, and the bald kid was suddenly floating in the air, not really out of his own violation.</p>
<p>"K-Krillin!" exclaimed Kakarot, clearly worried for his kid? Friend? Witloo wasn't sure what relationship the small kid had with Kakarot.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure even if we didn't discover him what these weak bald monkey could do to us. You want to know why I really destroyed your planet and killed off your race? It's simple! You are a race of savages too full of themselves and while you were useful at first, as the time went on you began getting more and more on my nerves and found you so incredibly annoying! I wasn't even the only person annoyed by you and desired your death and so, I got rid of you lot!"</p>
<p>Frieza then relaxed after he finished his rant, "Listen here you monkeys. I'm not afraid of your race or you at all, and even if we didn't discover your bald friend, then he wouldn't be able to anything about us! Our race is stronger than yours, the average fighter of our race is stronger than the average Saiyan and our strongest fighters are league above the strongest of Saiyans; however we don't have your reputation because we aren't savages as you,"</p>
<p>Frieza smirked, "And even amongst our race, our family stands supreme far above any other. There is only three people who are above me in power in this universe; one of them is my own father and the other two don't really care and won't ever intervene against me!"</p>
<p>"Frieza, enough with your rants!" snapped Cooler visibly annoyed by his own brother.</p>
<p>"Ohohoho. Yes, I did forget myself. Now for you to know why shouldn't have challenged me," Frieza smirked before he pointed his finger at the woman held by his tail and fired a beam right through her heart to the shock and horror of her allies.</p>
<p>"Bulma/Mother!" came the panicked shout from Kakarot, Kefla, the children and the bald kid.</p>
<p>Time stood still as Frieza tossed the body of the woman, now named Bulma, in the air before sending a Ki blast destroying her body to pieces while laughing like the maniac that he was.</p>
<p>Witloo saw as both Kefla and Kakarot, their eyes wet with tears, stared at the remains of Bulma standing completely still as if they couldn't believe what just happened. She then saw as their face morphed into an expression of pure unbridled fury and their eyes narrowed, their pupils turning to slits, breathing heavily and teeth gritting as their body got tense; Witloo saw fire burning in their eyes as she felt, even if she was in a vision, that something was changing. Something was happening.</p>
<p>"How dare you do that to Bulma!" shouted Kakarot.</p>
<p>"You... the two of you... we're going to kill you, you bastards!" yelled Kefla as energy surrounded both her and Kakarot.</p>
<p>Witloo watched in amazement as the wind picked up, blowing everything away as the energy intensified around the two Saiyans while rocks and debris began floating in the air.</p>
<p>The energy turned brighter and then with a final yell it shone so bright that Witloo had to shield her eyes.</p>
<p>After waiting for a while, she opened her eyes to take in the new appearances of her own daughter and the son of Bardock; Kakarot hair had risen, becoming spiker and turned golden while his eyes turned green, the expression on his face was one of pure rage while his features hardened considerably, her daughter on the other hand had her hair become free from the ponytail, becoming spiker and turned the same shade of golden as Kakarot with her eyes the same shade of green.</p>
<p>Witloo gasped, understanding what she saw in front of her as the vision ended and she found herself staring at her daughter's pod as it finally began its journey towards Kefla's new home.</p>
<p>"... Super Saiyan," whispered Witloo the name of the legendary transformation; both her daughter and Kakarot maybe the two weakest Saiyans to ever be born will one day attain the power from legends.</p>
<p>She now more than ever was sure that she was right in trusting the future of the Saiyan race to them.</p>
<p>She felt her eyes going blurry as liquid fell from them, down her cheeks and onto the ground. Her daughter would be alone for a time, maybe years and she wished she could be with her daughter but it was not meant to be; her son needed her to be with him for he was younger and his father clearly had plans for him. She also trusted that Kefla would be safe and happy away from the sins of their past.</p>
<p>"Is it finally done?" came the cold voice of her husband.</p>
<p>Witloo glared at him. Paragus had busied himself so that he'd not be here when Kefla was sent away; Witloo knew that Paragus didn't care about Witloo at all because of how low her power level was.</p>
<p>"... Yes," she answered curtly.</p>
<p>Paragus nodded, "Then come. Everything is ready, we need to leave immediately."</p>
<p>Witloo nodded, knowing that arguing was futile, and followed after her husband towards the special spaceship that he had prepared for them; one that won't be detected by anyone.</p>
<p>As she boarded the ship, she hoped that maybe one day she'd be able to meet her daughter again, to see if she was truly happy or not, and as the door closed, her eyes turned blurry while hear breathing went erratic and the world around her vanished.</p>
<p><em>'Another vision?' </em>Witloo thought surprised as this had never happened before.</p>
<p>She saw herself standing in a field of grass, in front of her sitting on a blanket on the grass were three people; the first one was Kakarot who looked younger than her earlier vision, the second person was her daughter, sitting on Kakarot's left and between them was the woman called Bulma, her head resting on Kakarot's shoulder with her arm warped around her daughter's waist.</p>
<p>They were all eating, drinking and talking; playing silly antics all the while the smiles never left their faces, the care and warmth evident in their eyes as they looked at each other.</p>
<p>Witloo found herself crying as tears left her eyes like waterfalls while her lips turned upward at the scene in front of her. Her daughter would be happy, would be cared for and would one day be a Super Saiyan; Witloo didn't know if she could ever be any happier or prouder.</p>
<p>Just as the vision was fading, another person came, but Witloo could only see their feet as they descended down from the sky, but she saw the smiles on the faces of the trio become wider at the entrance of that person.</p>
<p>She pulled herself from the vision, her eyes moving towards the direction she thought her daughter went in and whispered her goodbye.</p>
<p>"Goodbye, Kefla. I love you."</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>King Vegeta watched as the big ball of Ki moved slowly towards their planet. He had only felt this helpless once in his life, and that was when he hosted the God of Destruction in his own palace.</p>
<p>Right then, he had no meaning of facing <em>him</em>, and he would have been powerless to stop the God of Destruction of destroying their planet had he decided that he wanted to do that, just as he was now helpless and powerless to stop the ball of destruction from destroying the planet and his own race.</p>
<p>Right now, he had no means of stopping their end and he'd be an idiot to even try it. He cursed himself for not believing Bardock; the man, as stupid as he was for choosing to fight Frieza head on, was right about everything. Had he believed him then, they could have evacuated the planet and survived their death; Most likely it'd be for a life on the run from Frieza, but wouldn't that be better than perishing?</p>
<p>He honestly didn't care for most of his people, but the thought that the mighty Saiyan race was going to die because of an overgrown lizard's fear irked him a lot. The Saiyan were the mightiest race in the universe and should stand supreme above everyone else; they should be fighting and killing, making everyone fear them themselves, not because they were working for Frieza!</p>
<p>But all hope was not lost. Paragus might have thought him sitting ducks, but he was in no way just doing nothing; he had too recognised the need for technology in their life and had his own hidden science division that were researching many opportunities for the Saiyan race.</p>
<p>Of course he hadn't used any Saiyan in it for the majority of them had no brain for this, instead he used few of the weak trash from other races that showed promise, 'saved' them every time they conquered a planet, and made them research everything he wanted.</p>
<p>All of it were still in development but what mattered was there was an escape way for them that Frieza won't be able to detect; a device that would allow them to teleport to another planet that already had the same device installed there.</p>
<p>He had one planet ready, one far a way from planet Vegeta and at the very border of Frieza's empire that they'd be able to take over the planet, a second time, and none would be the wiser of their escape.</p>
<p>He didn't have time to take many people, so he had already instructed his scientists to gather their research and prepare themselves while he and a select few Saiyans would escape the death of their race to plot their revenge. The Saiyans he would take were the elite, the high-class Saiyans he trusted; Napparako, father of Nappa one of his son's followers, Zorn, Bukha, Jaza, his uncle Khudra and his two bodyguards.</p>
<p>With his son Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz and his other son and his own bodyguards, they'd escape the death of their race, prepare themselves and grow stronger and make sure to be strong enough to kill Frieza and prove that the Saiyans were the greatest in the universe and that no one would stand in their way.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Fasha ducked behind some crates to hide from the guard patrolling the area not wishing to face him. She was stronger than him, she knew that, but she didn't want to waste her time with fighting small fries not to mention that the other guards might hear the scuffle resulting in her being overpowered by sheer numbers.</p>
<p>Waiting until the guard was out of site, Fasha sneaked as she reached her destination, the hanger. As soon as she entered, she scanned the area before cursing.</p>
<p>"Fuck! Where did it all go!?"</p>
<p>Fasha felt like a vein was going to burst as she saw that there was no Attack Balls in the hanger for some reason. The nearest next hanger was more than three hours away flying at max speed and she had no time.</p>
<p>"Hey! What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>Fasha swore as the guard that she had just bypassed was standing in the door yelling loudly and probably alerting every single guard in the facility.</p>
<p>She didn't give him any chance to attack as she moved fast, arriving behind him before snapping his neck and letting his lifeless body fall to the ground.</p>
<p>She waited for a few moments for guards to come pouring down but heard nothing.</p>
<p>Her luck seemed to work again.</p>
<p>Luck.</p>
<p>She owed everything to luck in the last few weeks. It was luck that had her unconscious after being drunk from celebrating their latest mission that her fellow teammates had chosen to leave her and not wait for her, a decision she was angry about when she found out about the mission, only to be horrified to learn that all of them had perished.</p>
<p>She had gone to visit Bardock when she noticed him talking with his wife, <em>Gine</em>, so she hid and listened to them not wishing to met Bardock's wife; Fasha went through several emotions from; rage at Frieza for killing her teammates, sadness for their loss, relief that she had managed to survive death and realisation that both her and Bardock were still in danger of Frieza's forces and that Bardock and everyone else thought her dead. Her best option was to stay hidden until she found a way out of this.</p>
<p>So she did just that and luckily no one had found about her and through shadowing Bardock, she discovered about his visions and what was going on and she believed him for she always believed in Bardock.</p>
<p>She cursed the fact that Bardock was stubborn and didn't want to escape; while she didn't want her fellow Saiyans to die, she didn't want herself to die for the sake of others if they weren't her fellow teammates, especially Bardock.</p>
<p>Bardock was always someone special to her as she had known him since they were kids and always trained, fought and ate together. Fasha and Bardock spent years together and she even joined his squad working under him; she had always wanted to be Bardock's mate, but her hope were dashed when <em>Gine </em>joined.</p>
<p>The little failure of a Saiyan that didn't want to fight or hurt others managed to ensnare Bardock with her tricks and Fasha was left alone.</p>
<p>The only reason she had not killed the bitch and took Bardock was because Bardock would hate her for it so, she spent her time waiting for a chance that Bardock would decide that she was the better choice! It was clear even more when <em>Gine </em>had given him two weak sons! But Bardock didn't see that way and was still with the bitch.</p>
<p>It all lead to her being here now, trying to find an Attack Ball to escape as hers was missing, probably confiscated by Frieza's army or the King's because of her death.</p>
<p>"Shit!" Fasha cursed as she saw that Frieza's main ship was nearing the planet, meaning that their end was near.</p>
<p>"Searching for a way out, Fasha?" a voice called out to her as she made her way through a back alley.</p>
<p>She looked around and saw six figures wearing black cloaks that covered their identities.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Someone interested in your talent," the figure in the middle answered, his voice slightly familiar, "You won't be able to leave on a normal Attack Ball... Frieza's forces would easily detect your powers,"</p>
<p>Fasha knew he was right, "What choice do I have?"</p>
<p>"Why don't you join us? We have a goal, to be the strongest in these universe and we have a way to achieve that. It'll take a lot of time, but we have plenty of that..."</p>
<p>"How would you get off the planet? You face the same problem... how do I even trust someone I don't know his face in the first place?"</p>
<p>"Well, for your first question, we have a special ship with a clocking device that would hid our power levels... for the second question, well, will this be enough?" the figure asked as he removed his hood.</p>
<p>Fasha's eyes widened in shock as she saw the face of the person in front of her. A face she hadn't seen in a very long time and yet a face she had seen almost everyday in her life.</p>
<p>"Bardo- No... You're... How? What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>The man smiled, "So, what do you think, Fasha? Will you join us?" he said as he extended his hand to Fasha.</p>
<p>She looked at the offered hand warily, thinking about her fate, about Bardock and what she knew of the man who stood in front of her before she took a decision.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Bardock dodged a left hook before he drove his knee in the abdomen of his enemy, a member of Frieza's army, causing him to spit saliva. Bardock didn't give him any chance to recover as he caught his arm and sent a Ki blast at point-blank range blowing his head off.</p>
<p>He wasn't giving any reprieve as he ducked, avoiding a laser blast from one of the weaker grunts before he rushed towards him with Ki flowing in his hand, coating his arm with an emerald aura, instead of releasing it he punched the soldier with a Ki enhanced fist, driving it through his chest killing him immediately.</p>
<p>Bardock panted slightly as he watched more and more soldier pour out of the space ship and surround him.</p>
<p>"Frieza! Get out and face me you coward!"</p>
<p>He had been making his way towards Frieza for a while now, hoping that maybe he'd succeed and kill the bastard before he destroyed his planet and annihilated his people, but he knew that it was all futile; that no one could hope to defeat Frieza, no one but the Legendary Super Saiyan who wasn't around at the moment.</p>
<p>However, Bardock couldn't just sit and wait for his death. He was a Saiyan and he won't sit down and wait for his enemy to kill him no matter what, not to mention that Frieza was also going to kill Gine too.</p>
<p>With both of his sons safe, Bardock and Gine had felt like a weight was lifted of their shoulders. Bardock had tried hard to get Gine to somehow leave, escape the madness and live for she needed not die nor she deserved death unlike himself or other Saiyans; Gine had never hurt anyone in her life, and even when she was part of hist troop, she never killed anyone and retired early when she realised how weak she was and that she didn't want to hurt other people.</p>
<p>However, Gine had refused saying that if he was staying then she'd do the same and won't allow him to die alone. That had both warmed Bardock's heart and made him sad; he knew that he couldn't leave because he wasn't that type of person and would never abandon his fellow Saiyans in their time of greatest need, and even if he were to leave, they didn't have another Attack Ball and even if they somehow stole another two, he'd be detected pretty easily because of his high fighting power.</p>
<p>That thought did make him grin, remembering that he was now the strongest Saiyan alive; he was already nearing King Vegeta's power level when he got back from his mission and after the fight with Dodoria, the Zenkai boost he received made him surpass even the prince, even if barely. Even if he was going to die very soon, he at least was happy that he achieved his dream of someday becoming the strongest Saiyan alive.</p>
<p>He was pulled out of his thoughts as two soldiers rushed him, thinking that together they'd be able to defeat him.</p>
<p>Bardock scoffed as he dodged a fist from the first one while he parried the punch of second soon to be dead man, however he felt intense pain as he felt a Ki blast collied with his back from behind him. Turning his head, he saw another soldier, one of the strongest of the bunch smirking smugly at Bardock causing his fury to rise as he scowled before in a burst of speed he appeared behind the asshole and brought his hand down in a chopping motion on the offender's shoulders.</p>
<p>He heard the satisfying sound of broken bones as his attacker cried in pain, his arms dropping uselessly to the side; however Bardock didn't even let him rest as he caught his arms and pulled them as far as he could backwards and positioned his feet on the man's back before releasing a Ki blast from the soles of his feat, ripping the man's apart from his torso.</p>
<p>Bardock grinned savagely as he sent a barrage of Ki blasts towards the two he earlier was fighting which both of them managed to dodge, one Ki blast hitting another soldier behind them and killing him, but the first one was unprepared for Bardock to appear and give him a Ki infused round kick to his back; Bardock smirked in triumph as he heard the sound of broken bones indicating that the man's spine had been broken so Bardock didn't finish him off and instead left him so he'd suffer more as he turned his attention to the second soldier.</p>
<p>The second soldier tried to put a distance between them, but Bardock didn't let him. He clenched his fist as a small ball of Ki formed in front of it before he <em>punched </em>the ball sending it towards his enemy and through his head.</p>
<p>Bardock smiled, admiring the speed of his new technique. He had came up with this new attack not a long time ago, along with the idea of fusing Ki with his punches and Kicks and only now got the chance to use it in battle to a very satisfying result.</p>
<p>"Come on, come one, Frieza," Bardock called as he was engaged with more soldiers, the fights were getting harder and he was getting annoyed that he let some of these trash hit him once or twice, "Stop sending these weaklings to do your job, or are you afraid that I'd kick your ass?" he killed two soldiers with a Ki blast, "Are you afraid that I'm <em>the Legendary Super Saiyan?</em>"</p>
<p>Bardock then was blasted by a powerful Ki blast. Yelling in pain, Bardock felt as the skin of his chest was scorched as he was sent backwards, the pieces of his armour falling down and blood leaking from his wounds.</p>
<p>He looked at the direction of the blast which from the spaceship, and saw Dodoria with his arm raised indicating that he was the one who blasted him, besides him was the bastard himself, Frieza and another guy Bardock remember was called Zarbon or something like that.</p>
<p>Feeling the fury inside him rise, he focused on it and use it to fuel himself as he flew closer to the spaceship, right in front of Frieza and his minions.</p>
<p>"Finally showing your ass here, Frieza!"</p>
<p>The tyrant just casually laughed, "Fufufu. Ohohoho, that was a good show that you've put facing my soldiers... You must be Bardock-san. Watch your tongue. You are to refer to me as Frieza-Sama! Now then... is there something I could help you with?"</p>
<p>Bardock glared at the bastard, hoping that he could kill him with his eyes, "Why? Why do you want to kill us? We were working together! We were part of the same team!" Bardock suspected the reason, but he didn't want the reason of his race's death be something as stupid as a legend and hoped that maybe Frieza had another reason, a better reason.</p>
<p>Frieza looked at him as if he was an idiot, "Working together you say?... Fufufu! Fool! I was simply using you Saiyans," Frieza adopted a more sinister grin that made Bardock's skin crawl, "And recently, the Saiyans had become somewhat of an eyesore... So, I've decided to erase you," he laughed, "And of course your precious planet, Vegeta."</p>
<p>Bardock felt his rage grow like a burning fire in his chest threatening to consume him, he always knew this, but knowing it and hearing it, <em>feeling </em>it about to happen was different, "Y... You bastard! You'll pay for this!" he yelled as he gathered his Ki in his hand, all of it, forming an emerald ball of energy.</p>
<p><strong>"Final Spirit Cannon!" </strong>He yelled the name of his strongest attack as he threw it at Frieza.</p>
<p>Bardock watched with a smirk as the ball zoomed towards Frieza who looked bored; Bardock was shocked however as Frieza simply raised his tail and batted his attack away as if it was nothing.</p>
<p>"I must say, Bardock that you've impressed me. I dare say that you're the strongest Saiyan alive, even though you're considered a low-class Saiyan," Frieza narrowed his eyes, "That is why your species are dangerous! There is that inconceivable legend of the "Super Saiyan", a rare one-in-a-million chance," Frieza said as he raised his hand, a large purple ball of Ki forming above it; The ball had so much Ki that it made Bardock freeze in his place.</p>
<p>Frieza continued, "And I can't go risking the freak chance that he might actually appear, right?" said Frieza as he throw the ball towards planet Vegeta.</p>
<p><em>'So, it was true after all. He was afraid of the Super Saiyan' </em>thought Bardock as he stood in front of the attack, trying to keep it from reaching the planet.</p>
<p>Powering his body with the last of his Ki, Bardock pushed against the attack trying to stop it feeling his hands burn as it came in contact with the ball of Ki. He felt like he was being pushed by a mountain, the difference in power is so astronomical that it left him helpless, his muscles straining, his skin burning and his injuries worsen. Bardock yelled, putting all his anger, frustration, hope and the need to protect his family in one last push, and for one fleeting moment he felt the attack stop as foreign power welled inside his body, feeling his hair rise but as it came it also went and he lost the feeling of power and the attack struck his body dead on; his screams of pain must have been heard by the Saiyans on planet Vegeta.</p>
<p>The last thing he saw before he lost vision was a scene; it was of a man that looked so much like him, but also so much different; his skin was lighter and had none of his scars and his hair was golden and his eyes were green, but somehow he knew that it wasn't how the man normally looked and finally realised his identity.</p>
<p>Bardock couldn't help but smile proudly as he saw his son beating Frieza around on an unknown planet.</p>
<p>His last words before the world went black was.</p>
<p>"Kakarot."</p>
<p>Spoken with love and pride.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Kefla ducked as a fist flew above her head before she punched the large man in his stomach, making him spit blood before sending him flying in the air.</p>
<p>"We're going to kill you, you little bitch!" yelled one man as he fired the rifle that he had in his hands at the eight years old girl, showing how much of a scumbag he was.</p>
<p>He was swiftly followed by three other scumbags who also opened fire at the little spiky-haired girl.</p>
<p>Kefla waved around the bullets avoiding them all, much to the complete shock of her assailants, before she sprinted and jumped to the first man, the one who yelled, and drove her fist in his face hearing the crunch of bones as his nose and skull were crushed by the force as she held nothing back against these scumbags.</p>
<p>The rest of them recoiled in horror and shock as they saw an eight years old girl kill one of them with a single punch.</p>
<p>One of them was smart enough to realise that they had no hope in winning this fight so he tried to hightail it, but he was stupid enough to believe that he was fast enough to escape; Kefla vanished and appeared in front of the guy, who was attempting to escape after he took only a couple of steps, before she charged a Ki blast and fired at him killing him on the spot.</p>
<p>She didn't waste any time as she rushed towards one of the two remaining men; Kefla gave him a side kick to the knee hearing the sound of bones being crushed as the scumbag howled in pain and fell to his knee; she didn't give him any respite or chance of mourning his destroyed knee as she elbowed him in the face before firing a Ki blast through his chest, killing him.</p>
<p>She turned to the last one who yelped, the smell of urine filling the air as he wet himself in fear of the fearsome little girl.</p>
<p>Kefla wrinkled her nose in disgust, picking up a rock before she threw it as fast she could, not wanting to get near the disgusting coward, and the rock travelled at unbelievable speed hitting the man in the chest before going through it, ending his life.</p>
<p>A gruff voice sounded, "You're strong little brat, and you have some unusual abilities... How about you work for me and I'll forget about you killing my men?"</p>
<p>Kefla turned to the man who talked; he was the leader of this gang of murderers and thieves standing at 220 cm and was as wide as he was tall. He had tanned skin, long greasy beard and a bald head filled with scars, and in his hand was a giant scimitar that could cleave a cow in half.</p>
<p>"Not interested," she simply replied, giving the man a cold glare, "I heard that there were monsters in these parts so I came searching for what I want, but you're just a bunch of weaklings," Kefla simply dismissed the man as not a danger despite many grown men crapping themselves when they faced him.</p>
<p>"You dare!" the man gave her a threatening glare trying to instill fear in her, but was met be a deadpan by Kefla who didn't feel threatened at all and didn't even feel the gaze that would have stopped the hearts of most grown men.</p>
<p>The man was the first to move with a fierce roar as he lunged toward Kefla, swing his sword down to split her in half.</p>
<p>Kefla dodged to the right before she jumped, kicking the man in the stomach, causing him to spit saliva, sending him flying a few meters backward.</p>
<p>Struggling slightly to stand up, the man growled, "I'll kill you!" before he bounced again sending a side slash that Kefla had to bend to avoid, barely avoiding losing her hair.</p>
<p>"Hey! You almost cut my hair!" shouted Kefla as she glared murderously at the offender.</p>
<p>"Next time I'll cut your head!" retorted the giant man as he raised his sword again.</p>
<p>Kefla once again dodged to the side avoiding the overhead swing, but this time she went for the sword, punching the flat side of it making it crack before it completely broke, leaving a wide eyed giant man staring at the remains of his sword.</p>
<p>She didn't give him any time to recollect himself as she sent a barrage of kicks and punches, making the man howl in pain each time a kick or a punch connected with his body breaking bones and leaving wounds and bruises.</p>
<p>When Kefla let up, her opponent was on his last leg; one knee on the ground and using his broken sword as a support to keep his body from collapsing.</p>
<p>Kefla didn't waste time before standing in front of him, her arm outstretched as a ball of red Ki formed in front of it; the ball of Ki wasn't completely stable, its border fluctuating but it was enough as Kefla fired it at the man, engulfing his while body and completely erasing it, leaving a crater and scorched marks in its place.</p>
<p>Kefla wiped her forehead as a slight sweet developed on it as she began to breath slightly heavily; she had put a lot of power in her last attack and it tired her a bit.</p>
<p>She looked toward the seemingly empty houses behind the area where she fought, "You can come out now."</p>
<p>Immediately a crowd of people existed the houses crying tears of relief and celebrating the win of the little girl.</p>
<p>Out of the crowd of people, an elderly man walked forward before bowing to Kefla.</p>
<p>"I thank you, young one. You've saved our village from these bandits," offered the man sincerely to the young girl.</p>
<p>Kefla simply shrugged, "It was no biggie, mister Mayor."</p>
<p>It was really no big deal to Kefla as she wasn't even injured fighting the bastards and wasn't really comfortable accepting the praise as she simply came to the area because she thought she'd find what she was looking for.</p>
<p>It had been five years since she came to this planet after the destruction of her home planet, planet Vegeta. According to a recording that her mother left for her, there was a chance that at least one other Saiyan would be on Earth. Kefla had been doing two things since then; fight to get stronger and search for any Saiyan she could find.</p>
<p>It hadn't gone as good as she expected, each time she heard a rumour of some strong monster or person, she'd find some bandit or something that was too weak for her. Her scouter wasn't any help since it was an older model according to the files in her Attack Ball and so could only scan few miles around her so she wouldn't be able to actually search for any Saiyan using it unless they were close.</p>
<p>Kefla had been going from place to place and village to village, avoiding cities since they had the weakest power levels so far, to search for any Saiyan she could find and hoping that they weren't like the Saiyans her mother had warned her about.</p>
<p>So far, she had no luck and was disappointed again and again by the level of the people on Earth even so herself she was an extremely weak low-class Saiyan.</p>
<p>Her Attack Ball had fallen on a small island west of Fran-Fran desert and had to wait for awhile until she was strong enough to cross the sea to the mainland; after that she made her way north, fighting any strong people she came upon in her search for fellow Saiyan, and at one point she saw a really tall tower that reached the skies and right now she was in a village at the west-northern outskirts of Fukurou Forest; she has heard rumour of a monster leading a group of bandits that was terrorising the area and deciding to check if that monster was a Saiyan, which meant either defeating him or tactically retreating according to how powerful he was and if the rumours were true for she didn't want to be with any Saiyan like the one her mother had mentioned, the shame of their race.</p>
<p>A side effect of her beating up any strong people she heard of was that she helped people from time to time since a lot of these 'strong' people were bullies or criminals that had to be put in their places and Kefla was more than happy to do that and help anyone she could.</p>
<p>Kefla had learnt all she could about Saiyans from the recordings that her mother had left for her and tried to learn about Earth and the human's way of life but she wasn't as successful especially with all the travelling and not staying in one place; however she at least had more knowledge than some person who lived alone on the top of a mountain or the middle of a desert.</p>
<p>"Please, allow us to thank you with anyway we can!" exclaimed the village's mayor, getting nods of approval from the other villagers.</p>
<p>Kefla wanted to refuse at first as she didn't really do much in her opinion but then, she remembered something, "Well, if you give me about 50 meals of homemade cooking then I'd call us even," she had tasted Earth's dishes and liked what she ate so far, but she didn't know how to cook them and relied on hunting and eating in the wild.</p>
<p>The villagers looked bewildered at the request and the amount of food she had ordered but decided that it was too much to think about, shrugged and went to prepare her what she had asked of them.</p>
<p>Kefla stood there waiting for them to finish, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck as some villagers from time to time started thanking her individually.</p>
<p>After few awkward hours, Kefla received the food from the villagers, thanking them with a smile before taking off on her way to her next destination searching for her fellow people.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>An eight years old girl with purple hair worn in a low ponytail style was bouncing from left to write with a large smile on her face as she looked around the crowded street. The girl wore an orange sun-dress with a brown belt and the word 'BULMA' written in white on her chest; she had a pale skin and blue eyes, not to mention the aforementioned purple hair that was pretty unusual.</p>
<p>Bulma, for that was the girl's name a fact emphasised by the writing on her dress, was having the time of her life. She just had just gotten her bachelor's degree and was preparing to start her master's and so, her parents decided to celebrate it by throwing a freaking festival in their city, the biggest festival West City had ever seen.</p>
<p>Bulma was enjoying herself, going from a stall to another trying out the games and the food and never in her life did she have so much fun in one day; her parents had earned a very big hug and a lot of kisses from her when she got back.</p>
<p>She wasn't the only one as she saw the people of the city enjoying themselves, for the festival was open to anyone and any earnings will be sent to local charities. All in all, it was a good day to be in West City and forget all about the problems of life.</p>
<p>Bulma normally didn't have much fun. While she didn't have anything about relaxing and having fun, in fact, she liked having fun, but she had no one to unwind with as she didn't have any friends; now, Bulma wasn't an anti-social person nor did she desire not having friends; however, she couldn't make any friends for no fault of hers.</p>
<p>Bulma was a super genius. She was far smarter than anyone her age or even way older than her by a large margin, and while she had no problem trying to befriend people not as smart as her, they themselves didn't want her friendship; the kids her age were far dumber and thought of her as an alien and didn't want to talk with the weird girl, and it didn't help that with her skipping grades, she didn't get to spend time with them; the older kids, teenagers and even adult were frightened of her intelligence or hated it making her an outcast.</p>
<p>It didn't help that she was the daughter of the richest man on the planet, making her wary and distrusting of people who most likely wanted to take advantage of her.</p>
<p>The people she was close too were her parents; she had an older sister Tights who was three years older than her, but she and her sister weren't that close. While her sister and her shared a love for adventure, her sister was more interested in reading books and novels than studying and the fact that she wasn't as smart as Bulma drove a wedge between them since her older sister felt insecure and bitter because she wasn't as smart as Bulma.</p>
<p>All of that lead Bulma to be a very lonely child with not much time spent on having fun.</p>
<p>Bulma stopped as she saw a weird looking black tent towards the edge of the festival with no sign on it and no waiting line. Curious, she poked her head inside, taking a look.</p>
<p>There wasn't much in the tent. It was all dark with the only source of light being few candles which were scattered around haphazardly, with a wooden table in the middle and on it was the largest crystal ball that Bulma had ever seen, and behind it all sat, cross legged, a very old, weathered woman with pink hair and a witch's outfit; the woman was so short and small that she was as big as her crystal ball.</p>
<p>"You're a witch or a fortuneteller?" asked Bulma since the decor gave a fortunetelling vibe but the ancient woman's clothes gave another.</p>
<p>"Both young girl," answered the old woman curtly before opening her eyes which were previously closed, "You want to know your future, girlie?"</p>
<p>Bulma shrugged and entered.</p>
<p>"Ƶ10,000,000." Said the woman.</p>
<p>"W-What?" Squeaked Bulma, confused about what the living corpse was talking about.</p>
<p>"I take Ƶ10,000,000 per person to tell them their future. Up front."</p>
<p>Bulma exploded, "Hey! That's too much you old hag!"</p>
<p>It was really ridiculous, the woman was asking for a whole month's worth of pocket money! No wonder there was no line outside her tent.</p>
<p>The woman snapped, "Take it or leave it, girlie! My fortunetelling is 100% true!"</p>
<p>Bulma thought about it for a moment before deciding to do it. Her parents had given her more money for today's celebration and so far she barely spent less than half of it so she figured she'd give the old corpse a chance, but if it turned out that she was lying, even if it was years later, then she'd make her life a living hell.</p>
<p>"Fine!" growled Bulma as she gave her the money.</p>
<p>The old woman counted the money, irritating Bulma as she had to wait a long time for her to finish, before she started to chant in some weird language over the crystal ball, earning a "Finally!" from Bulma which the old witch ignored.</p>
<p>"Interesting girlie," murmured the old lady.</p>
<p>"What is?"</p>
<p>"Your future... You have a very interesting future," whispered the old lady, making Bulma lean closer to hear her, "Your destiny is entwined with monkeys!" suddenly yelled the woman frighting Bulma and making her fall on her butt.</p>
<p>"Monkeys? Hey! Don't joke around! I've paid a lot of money for this scam!" yelled Bulma as she glared as the con-woman.</p>
<p>The woman snapped, "I wasn't finished! Now sit down or I won't tell you the rest even if you burn me, ha!"</p>
<p>Bulma's eyebrow twitched but she sat down while huffing.</p>
<p>"Like I've said, your destiny is entwined with monkeys, especially that of a monkey boy with a red staff... " Bulma listened in confusion, <em>'What kind of monkey carry a staff? </em>She thought.</p>
<p>"You'll achieve all of your dreams and reach great heights with the monkey boy on your side. You'll travel further than any human and you'll see what no human had seen before! You'll see the rise of an entire race with you as one of its heads! You'll be reborn in lands of long mushrooms after you get your wish! Your journey is a great one and it will lead you west, and in the centre of it all are seven balls!"</p>
<p>Bulma was listening quite intently as the witch told her the future. Most people consider fortunetelling as hoax, and they'd be right to do so for the most part, but Bulma knew that at least some of it was real for her father was a proof of that; back when he father was young, a few years older than she was now, he was unsure of what path he was going to choose as he debated becoming a writer or staying on his path to become a scientist as he wasn't having any luck so far with his inventions until he met a fortuneteller who told him his future and his success that put him on his current path; she even told him of a place of interest that lead her father to meeting her mother!</p>
<p>After the witch finished, Bulma was left confused, especially about the last part of her future.</p>
<p>"Seven balls?"</p>
<p>"The Dragon Balls," The old woman clarified for her.</p>
<p>Which was not helpful at all, "Dragon Balls?" asked Bulma.</p>
<p>"The Legend, as I was told, goes something like this. In the beginning there was only one Dragon Ball. It was huge. I mean REALLY huge, it had to be. It held all of the mystical energies of the universe. An ancient tribe discovered it, and was inspired by its magnificent power. They built a shrine around it, and protected the orb by placing it in the mouth of a giant Dragon statue, said to be its eternal guardian. You should have seen the detail on this thing, it was INCREDIBLE, scales made of Ruby, teeth of pearl, the tribe enjoyed years of prosperity until one day, evil paid a visit to the village in the form of a band of thieves. These agents of Darkness stormed the temple in an attempt to steal the Dragon Ball for their own selfish gain. They were shocked to discover the true power of the Ball. To ensure such an attack never happened again, the Dragon Ball was divided into seven smaller orbs, and scattered across the globe. Separately, the Dragon Balls were useless, but when all seven were united, then a single voice could summon the Eternal Dragon for one wish, and one wish only. Some wishes were pure, but others were tainted by blind ambition. This led to pain and suffering as an unjust few wished for power and dominion over mankind. But as the story goes there will one day come a hero who will use the Dragon Balls for goodness, and bring peace and unity to the world once more"</p>
<p>Bulma stared is she heard the story. She didn't imagine how something like that could exist! A seven magical orbs that could summon a real dragon that can grant any wish! It was like something out of a novel from her sister's collection.</p>
<p>Bulma was a scientist at heart and believed in science, but she had an open mind and while she didn't think that magic was real until she saw a proof, she still kept the possibility open in her mind.</p>
<p>"These... Dragon Balls, if it really exists... how would it look like?" asked Bulma curious if she'd be able to find these artifacts.</p>
<p>"Like this," said the old woman as she waved her hand over her crystal ball revealing the appearance of the mystical wishing devices.</p>
<p>On the ball was the image of seven crystalline orange spheres, around seven centimetres in diameter, and featured red five-pointed stars, ranging from one to seven flat in appearance akin to glass art.</p>
<p>Bulma goggled at the balls, not because of their appearance which was admittedly pretty, but because she had one of these balls in her room; one she had discover in their old attic two years ago!</p>
<p>Bulma felt excitement bubble inside of her as she left the tent heading back to her house. She had a goal now, which is to gather the Dragon Balls and she'd do everything in her power to achieve said goal; she was going to study the Ball that she had, understand everything she could about it and create a way to track the other Balls.</p>
<p>It'd take years for her to do so, because not only she needed to be older so that she'd be able to travel and gather them herself, and how amazing was that? She always liked adventures and this would be her big adventure, but also because she need to study the Balls, study how their magic worked, because she doubted that she'd have her answer looking at the problem using the natural laws of science, but she wasn't one to give up.</p>
<p>
  <em>'I wonder what I'd wish for though... maybe a lifetime supply of strawberries?'</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>I must say, Bardock that you've impressed me. I dare say that you're the strongest Saiyan alive, even though you're considered a low-class Saiyan," Frieza narrowed his eyes, "That is why your species are dangerous! There is that inconceivable legend of the "Super Saiyan", a rare one-in-a-million chance," Frieza said as he raised his hand, a large purple ball of Ki forming above it; The ball had so much Ki that it made Bardock freeze in his place.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Frieza continued, "And I can't go risking the freak chance that he might actually appear, right?" said Frieza as he throw the ball towards planet Vegeta.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'So, it was true after all. He was afraid of the Super Saiyan' thought Bardock as he stood in front of the attack, trying to keep it from reaching the planet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Powering his body with the last of his Ki, Bardock pushed against the attack trying to stop it feeling his hands burn as it came in contact with the ball of Ki. He felt like he was being pushed by a mountain, the difference in power is so astronomical that it left him helpless, his muscles straining, his skin burning and his injuries worsen. Bardock yelled, putting all his anger, frustration, hope and the need to protect his family in one last push, and for one fleeting moment he felt the attack stop as foreign power welled inside his body, feeling his hair rise but as it came it also went and he lost the feeling of power and the attack struck his body dead on; his screams of pain must have been heard by the Saiyans on planet Vegeta.</em>
</p>
<p>"Gah!" Bardock woke up from his dream with a gasp, "Frieza!" he screamed in rage the name of his mortal enemy before he clutched his head in pain; he held his head as he noticed the bruises and cuts on his body, noticing that he was half naked, sleeping on unfamiliar bed in a place he didn't know.</p>
<p>He was on a bed inside inside unfamiliar room with walls made of rocks.</p>
<p><em>"H...How? I was caught up with the explosion of planet Vegeta..." </em>thought Bardock as he glanced from circular window checking the surrounding scenery.</p>
<p><em>"This scenery... the colour of the sky... This palace resembles planet Vegeta... Where am I...?"</em> thought Bardock before he heard a step, looking at the direction of the sound he saw two strange aliens; Two frog like aliens with yellow skin and big eyes wearing weird orange robes, one of them was apparently the older one who barely reached Bardock's waist while the other, obviously younger was cowering behind the taller one.</p>
<p>Bardock was shocked from their sudden appearance, one thought going through his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>"What the hell are they?... Where the fuck am I?"</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This fic will be a long one; it’ll go from the original DB through DBZ and reaching DB Super and will even include some movies, stuff from spin-offs, games and original plot-lines.<br/>I will be taking some liberties with the source materials so if something you find strange or changed is because I wanted it so.<br/>For power levels, they’ll be relevant but not very much. I’ll be relevant using percentages and not hard numbers for example;<br/>Let’s say that Goku is 10K strong and facing an enemy with 7K powers, and another Goku who is 2K strong is facing another enemy who is 1K strong, which battle do you think would be closer?<br/>Well, it’s the first battle as despite having a 3k difference as apposed to 1k difference in the second fight; Goku is facing an opponent who is 70% as powerful as he is, but the second battle Goku is facing someone who is at 50% compared to Goku’s power. A 30% difference is closer than 50% difference despite how it is when looking at hard numbers of their power levels.<br/>This fic, The Legend of the Dragon Balls: Rise of the Saiyans, will focus a lot at the Saiyans and the rise of their race with Goku, Kefla… etc.<br/>The Prologue is a setup to the fic, explaining the differences, setting up plot-lines… etc. As you see, several villains and antagonists were introduced or mentioned here;<br/>King Vegeta.<br/>Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa.<br/>Paragus and Broly.<br/>Beerus.<br/>And others. I’m sure a lot of people figured out who the person that helped Fasha is.</p>
<p>We also saw several Saiyans and their different views;<br/>* King Vegeta, who doesn’t really care about his race as individual but as their reputation as a whole; he cares about his family but won’t hesitate to use them but he has their best interest in his heart.<br/>* Paragus, who doesn’t really care about anyone but himself despite his words about ‘Saiyan Pride’ and view his children as tools he wants to use for his own sake. He does care about Broly even for a little, but ultimately, Broly is his weapon.<br/>* Witloo, she cares about her family and loves her children and wants a good life for them, and while she cares about her race, she has no problem leaving them for their death not really trying to prevent their genocide. She wants a better future for her race through her children, Goku, Raditz and Vegeta. She wants  the Saiyans to stand tall but as protectors and for that she’ll let her race perish as she see it their atonement and redemption.<br/>* Bardock, he’s merciless killer who wouldn’t mind committing genocide, but he genuinely loves his family and care about his fellow Saiyans and is willing to die saving them even if he acknowledge that they were an evil race.<br/>* Fasha, she is in love with Bardock and cares about her fellow teammates, but doesn’t really give a fuck about the rest of her people.</p>
<p>For the Saiyans that escaped with King Vegeta and those who are with Tarble, well, some of them are actually from the series either from fillers or from spin-offs or games. The name Khudra, King Vegeta’s uncle, is actually Arabic for vegetables.</p>
<p>We also saw Kefla and Bulma.<br/>Kefla who arrived on Earth and is searching for any Saiyan that might be also on the planet. She’s tough, brash and likes to fight and get stronger a lot, but she has a heart of gold and wants to help people.<br/>As for Bulma; we know from the manga that she had found her Dragon Ball in the attic, but we don’t know how did she find out about the legend. I had her met a known character, Fortuneteller Baba to lead her on her path to search for the Dragon Balls and meet Goku and Kefla.</p>
<p>Anyone who read, Episode of Bardock knows what happened to Bardock. I love Bardock a lot, and I might actually write a Spin-off about his new life as it actually have some twist regarding certain Saiyans. Who knows, Bardock might actually appear again in the main story.</p>
<p>I think this is everything I wanted to say right now. I’ll be adding more if I remembered it in the next chapter’s AN.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN:<br/>Thanks for Primordial Vortex who encouraged me to write this and displayed an interest in this story.<br/>First, for anyone who finished reading the chapter, thank you, and for those who liked it then please favourite, follow and leave a review.<br/>I know that I’ve said that I wanted to write one-shots for the ideas that I have so why did I just start a fic? Well, I had this idea for a while and I wanted to write it so bad, and so I decided to go ahead and start this story ahead.<br/>As I’ve said, this fic takes inspiration from “Legend of the Monkey God” By: Primordial Vortex and “Carrots and Cauliflowers” By: Overmind5000, both are great fics and you should check both of them out.<br/>If you’re wondering about the updates for this fic? Well, the updates will be sporadic and slow, because it’ll be super long and with long chapters, no to mention that I’m writing other stuff (Finished half of the first book of a HP fanfic, and 15K in a DxD/Fate crossover and 18K in another HP fanfic and writing the prologue of an Asoiaf fanfic). Do I even need to mention busy real life?<br/>But don’t worry as I won’t ever abandon a fic unless because of Force majeure reasons.<br/>I wanted to write a Kefla/Goku story and a Bulma/Goku story, so I thought why not combine it? These fic is  Goku/Kefla/Bulma/Surprise character fic. It’s actually will be a poly not really a harem.<br/>Since I wanted to use Kefla, I thought who is better than Paragus to be her father? Making her the older sister of Broly.<br/>Some characters that joined Goku in canon might not join him here, and some other characters who were forgotten might actually have a bigger role in this fic. A lot of characters will be stronger than canon for various reasons and also because there’ll be more Saiyans from the start, and there might be OCs in the future but most likely won’t really get a big role.<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>